


Of Finale

by silverishfire



Series: 66 Wanna One Fics Challenge [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Produce 101 Season 2 Finale, Yoon Jisung/Yoon Jisung, produce 101 season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire
Summary: There used to be no hope for Jisung on debuting, until he heard his name called for the final line up.





	Of Finale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [66 Wanna One Fics Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834499) by [machmeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru). 



> English isn't my first language and this isn't beta-ed. Sorry for any grammar error and typo. My first fic here~ Please be kind. The theme of this fic is _**memory**_

Jisung can only wish, as people around him laughing telling him not to cry.

  
Tears fall endlessly and his views blurred. Several hands come and circling their arm around his back. Some tiny one, some with muscles, someone warm, someone sweaty, and someone cold and shivering.

  
Jisung waddled his way toward the podium. Inducing a light hearted laugh because of his funny way of walking. On the way, Jisung remember that he once told himself, one day, his heart will be heavy of happiness.

  
But no matter how much he convinced himself so, the time seems like, it won’t answer his hope.

  
_“You’re just going to fail. This is useless.”_

  
_“You’re one ugly and old bitch. This won’t gonna work for you.”_

  
Jisung mentally stabbed that dark thought on him, as he signed the contract to appear on this idol survival show. His last. Shot. Ever. On reaching his dream as idol.

  
_“You can’t even sing. Remember what people told you about your voice? Your muscle is disjointed already. You won’t be able to dance.”_

  
_“FUCK YOU! GO TO HELL”_

  
Jisung accidentally screamed that out of consciousness. Woke up some of his labelmate as the result, when they were on the way to their survival show filming site.

  
But it was several days ago, several weeks, several months.

  
It’s all now nothing, but, a lingering bittersweet memories.

  
Jisung finally found his step on the podium. A staff offered him a microphone while whispering a short “congrats!”. The MC looks at him, half laughing, half smiling. Everything was blurred, but, he got to catch a sight of his dad.

  
And Jisung cried even more.

  
Because it feels that it’s been decades ago, that Jisung told his parents, about how one day, the tears came out from his will be a happy one.


End file.
